


Luce

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sora POV, i love them, mitsusora, my sons are the purest pls, please accept this soft fic, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Era curioso, volenteroso di scoprire quale piega avrebbe preso quella loro nuova danza, quel nuovo gioco in cui si levarono risa a riempire la stanza che ancora odorava di cioccolata e biscotti alla cannella. O forse era Mitsuru che profumava di casa? Sora non seppe dirlo. Non quando le labbra di Mitsuru non lo lasciarono un solo istante disegnando direttamente sul suo corpo, la mente ormai caduta in una nebbia di zucchero.[...]
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Luce

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt nello scrivere sui bimbi e tbh sono così soft che ho dovuto letteralmente fermarmi ad ogni riga perché questi due sono: adorabili  
> Enjoy some fluff <3

**L** a sua aura assumeva sempre il colore del cielo primaverile quando si baciavano. Non importa in che modo, non importa come quella scia di affetto cominciasse. Guardare Mitsuru era come poter osservare direttamente alla volta mentre si stava sdraiati sull’erba fresca. Era una vista che sapeva di vita, di sole e di risate. Come quelle che irruppero dalle labbra di Sora quando Mitsuru incespicò con le sue mani nel tentativo di levargli il maglione di lana caldo, come quelle che Sora levò al cielo quando il ragazzo gli fu sopra, a continuare quella danza di baci che mai si sarebbe fermata. Avevano troppe energie per potersi interrompere, i loro pensieri che correvano così veloci al punto che provare ad acchiapparli fu inutile. Non c’era più nulla quando Mitsuru gli prese la mano per spingerla contro il materasso, quando le loro dita si avvolsero in un aggroviglio di corpi che si intrecciavano sotto le lucine a forma di stelle che Sora aveva voluto lasciare accese per tutto il tempo. Era come stare immersi in un fiume di galassie, come poter toccare il cielo con un solo dito. Cielo che Mitsuru incarnava e che cambiava con il trascorrere delle ore fino a fondersi con quella tenue luce dorata.

Sora sorrise per tutto il tempo.

Sorrise quando aiutò Mitsuru a togliere la felpa con un semplice gesto, le mani così ferme e decise in confronto a quelle tremanti del suo ragazzo che parevano foglie scosse da un vento improvviso.

Sora non ci mise molto ad indovinare il perché di quell’insicurezza. Perché di insicurezza si trattava.

Gli bastò un’occhiata, un’occhiata agli occhi color miele di Mitsuru per rendersi conto che il ragazzo aveva come il terrore di fargli male, di rovinarlo. Era un cielo tetro ora, pieno di nuvole che Sora non poteva più dipingere come buffi animali o strambi oggetti. Erano così tante dall’oscurare quel sole che era Mitsuru, quei raggi sempre pronti ad illuminare a risplendere in un cielo pieno di vita.

Sora slacciò la presa dalle sue mani per andare ad accarezzare il suo viso, le dita perse in quelle onde del color della cioccolata con cui Sora si era sporcato le labbra poco prima. Erano morbidi come un mucchio di foglie autunnali, morbidi come solo lo zucchero filato poteva essere, così generoso dal regalare quella sensazione al tocco.

-Mitsuru?- chiese in un soffio, la voce che già annunciava il conoscere la risposta. Perché a Sora bastava guardare, perché a Sora bastava soltanto posare gli occhi perché capisse.

Era l’anima la prima cosa che vedeva. Ancor prima del viso, o delle mani, l’anima gli si presentava davanti quasi fosse parte degli indumenti di colui che gli appariva davanti. Ed era della sua anima che Sora si era innamorato. Ancor prima di conoscere la sua persona, Sora aveva donato il cuore a quel ragazzo su cui pochi posavano per davvero lo sguardo, su cui pochi andavano a domandarsi come fosse in realtà perché troppo abituati a prendere per vera essenza ciò che si depositava solo in superficie, i tesori trascinati dalla corrente. Sora aveva invece ammirato ciò che stava sotto, un fondale così ricco di meraviglie per poi risalire e scoprire il modo in cui quel sole gli scaldava piacevolmente la pelle.

Mitsuru evitò il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo, tenendo il volto basso quasi provasse vergogna. E Sora gli sorrise, alzando con dolcezza il mento dell’altro per invitarlo tramite i gesti a guardarlo.

Non seppe cosa Mitsuru vide nei suoi occhi, non seppe che cosa lo portò a tranquillizzarsi. Sora poté soltanto sentire il suo corpo rilassarsi contro il suo e vedere la nuova sfumatura della sua aura. Era sul giallo, adesso, il colore soffuso delle sue stelle che illuminavano la loro notte, il colore degli occhi di Mitsuru che a Sora erano sempre parsi come il più dolce dei barattoli di miele in cui sarebbe affogato. Con le sue labbra, con il suo stesso corpo.

-Sora vuole creare insieme a te il nostro nuovo colore- confessò in un sussurro, le parole spente dalle labbra di Mitsuru che aveva ripreso a baciarlo.

Era curioso, volenteroso di scoprire quale piega avrebbe preso quella loro nuova danza, quel nuovo gioco in cui si levarono risa a riempire la stanza che ancora odorava di cioccolata e biscotti alla cannella. O forse era Mitsuru che profumava di casa? Sora non seppe dirlo. Non quando le labbra di Mitsuru non lo lasciarono un solo istante disegnando direttamente sul suo corpo, la mente ormai caduta in una nebbia di zucchero.

Lo baciò lungo il collo, sulle clavicole, sul petto.

Sora rise per il solletico, rise per il contatto con quei capelli di nuvola che Mitsuru accentuò per far sì chequel suono non si spegnesse in un battito d’ali di farfalla.

Sora rise per i suoi tocchi, risa che si trasformarono in sospiri che non trattenne per un solo istante. Erano la musica di cui si serviva per comunicare a Mitsuru che nulla era rovinato ma, anzi, che il momento diventava sempre più speciale e piacevole. Era la musica di cui si serviva per guidarlo, accompagnando il suono alle proprie mani, su un corpo sul quale ancora tremava.

Non voleva.

Non voleva che Mitsuru temesse, che Mitsuru avesse paura di osare. Era compito di Sora mostrargli che in realtà stava dipingendo il sole sulle sue membra, che il cielo non si era oscurato e che i raggi dell’altro illuminavano le loro anime sotto quella pioggia di stelle.

Era compito di Sora mostrare al suo ragazzo che erano insieme. Sempre. Insieme in quella musica che divenne doppia, insieme su quel mare di coperte su cui affondarono in due. Insieme anche dopo, alla fine, con le stelle uniche testimoni di quella serie di baci interminabile il cui riprendere fiato era un momento scandito dalle risa.

Insieme anche quando Sora crollò per primo tra le sue braccia, cullato dalla voce di Mitsuru che non faceva altro che raccontare storie sempre nuove e divertenti.

E cullato dall’immagine di quel colore, del loro colore che si esprimeva nella congiunzione tra il sole e il cielo, gli sposi e i compagni antichi più del mondo stesso.


End file.
